User talk:MtaÄ
ShowHide All credit for the ShowHide javascript goes to user:Dantman. The code I use at this wiki is the jQuery based code and it was Dan who figured out the smooth transition. All in all the jQuery based ShowHide is far superior to the YUI based Wikipedia solution. *For comprehensive documentation of all features including countless examples see w:c:dev:ShowHide It's still work in progress but this handy reference will be added to the documentation soon * w:c:test-najevi:ShowHide_usage --najevi 12:39, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Planning for multiple languages The Virtual Skipper community is international. There is a significant user base who use primarily english, french, italian, portugese and probably half a dozen other languages. I'd like to do whatever is necessary to make it easy for those non-english speaking players to come to this wiki and benefit from it as well as contribute to it. I do not understand how multiple language wikis work but it appears that they essentially stand alone and possibly share the same pool of uploaded files in the File namepsace. * Are you able to give me some pointers as to what needs to be done to set up for 3 non-english languages? * Should I be requesting new wikis and if so are these names appropriate? *# fr.vsk.wikia.com *# it.vsk.wikia.com *# pt-br.vsk.wikia.com * Are there MediaWiki messages that I should be getting translated to make the UI more friendly? Obviously I need to approach a VSK player who is active in each language but before I do this I want to have a reasonably good idea of what needs to be done by me and by them. I'll be grateful for any advice you might offer. Also I am not in any hurry to move on this. Some time in the next 30 days is fine with me. I suppose it depends on how much or how little work is involved. Regards, -- najevi 15:27, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hi. You can simply try to handle it like Wikimedia does - this means /fr endings on the pagetitle. If you do so, pages can be created simply on the same wiki. You share the database, visits and everything. :*You should basically create templates which offer a quick access to those languages - for example French would be a good solution to have a clear and structured link form. For example you can call that template "Languages" and let it look like a TOC, and add it on each page on top (float:right - if nothing else uses it by now). :*No, it's not necessary, I think. You could rather request to add these domains to your wiki's domain. :*I'm not sure what UI means, but well, if you customized something, which you want to have also changes in the language, you would have to translate that first. You can translate every mediawiki message into a certain language via adding the language code (/fr). :I wish you a successful search and internationalization - if you need further info or help, feel free to ask me. :Yours sincerely :Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 15:39, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I think I like the /lang-code sub-page approach much better than coordinating multiple wikis. I imagine that for each wiki article a translated pagename must be created with simple redirects to the appropriate english-base-name/lang-code page, correct? * That would be manageable today with only about 150 articles but I might need to bite the bullet and learn AutoWikiBrowser to prepare for more of the same as time goes on. * How does search work with that system? *# Is it possible to filter search results based on a specified language code? *# If a custom namespace per language was created - would that be any cleaner an implementation from this search-friendly perspective? UI = User Interface - bit your response answered my question nicely. I imagine quick access to different language subpages (or namespaces) via some simple sprite (flag) additions to the MediaWiki:Widgetwikipage I really want to encourage all visitors to have that widget in their toolbar for another feature unique to thsi SMW enabled wiki. So having language links in there will further enhance it's value-add. OK well thanks for your input so far. I'll be sleeping on it. As I wrote before I am willing to take several weeks planning this before deciding on a strategy. My reading list so far: * http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:Wiki_family * http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Manual:$wgUseSharedUploads -- najevi 16:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. :*I don't know what you mean with this (what's that?) :*Search will find the English article first, but as there will be a simple link box in the page, it will be ok. :*# I don't think so. :*# Not really. Well, you can search per prefix, but this can also be done via categories. :You can handle it like that, but you can't ensure users will do so. :I'm gonna have a look at this later on. Good night. Cheers, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 17:05, November 27, 2009 (UTC)